powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Lance
Black Lance is one of the Ten Terrors. He was a black knight-like monster (inspired by the legendary horse Sleipnir, evident because his breastplate resembles a horse's head) with a shield and lance and sometimes uses a thin, jagged sword instead of his lance. He also has a Chariot that he rides into battle with that is pulled by horses that appear to be smaller and differently colored versions of Catastros. He is also one of the most powerful of the Terrors, boasting incredible offensive power, able to defeat the Manticore Megazord with one stroke of his lance and also seems to be one of the fastest when he is riding his chariot, he can also shoot lighting from his lance. He has another attack when he leaps into the air and spins around like a screw and drives towards his enemies. His shield is also nearly indestructible. Black Lance seems to act as a war advisor to Sculpin, as well as his right hand man. When the Rangers attacked the Ten Terrors with the Manticore Megazord, Black Lance blocked the attack with his shield, then countered with his lance, easily defeating them. In Snow Prince, Sculpin broke the Rules of Darkness and ordered Black Lance to go to the surface world in order to help Megahorn battle the Rangers. Black Lance was delighted, saying that his stallions needed a little exercise despite Megahorn not wanting his help. Black Lance attacked the Manticore Megazord using his chariot. When it seemed that Black Lance would emerge victorious, Leanbow arrived in the form of Koragg's Knight Wolf Centaur and began attacking Black Lance. The knight accused the former Koragg of being a traitor and used the spikes on the wheels of his chariot to injure him. Leanbow then leapt onto Black Lance's chariot and used his sword to smash one of its wheels, causing the chariot to crash and break and flinging Black Lance away. Black Lance then battled Leanbow as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, during this time Necrolai planted Sculpin's fish scale on one of the wolf figureheads on his right shoulder. Leanbow then overpowered Black Lance and used a teleportation spell to drag Black Lance down into the Underworld, where the Knight-like terror vowed that he would get his revenge on Leanbow. In Light Source, he expressed concern about Hekatoid being sent to fight since he was out of shape. In the finale, Black Lance assisted Sculpin in destroying Itassis for her betrayal, then, with a new chariot, began attacking the surface world, and soon began fighting the Manticore Megazord, overwhelming it again. He appeared on the verge of victory before Nick, backed up with Fire Heart, beat him back, and the Rangers soon used their version of the Mystic Spell Seal to finish off Black Lance for good, making him the seventh and final Terror destroyed by the Rangers. He was also the first Power Rangers monster to battle their Megazords more than once and never lose. See also *Hades God Sleipnir de: Schwarze Lanze Category:Mystic Force Category:Villains Category:Ten Terrors Category:Generals Category:morlocks